


A Teacher's Legacy

by nextdoorgays, snekyeggs



Series: A Teacher's Legacy [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, 王室教師ハイネ | Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine | The Royal Tutor (Anime)
Genre: A Teacher's Legacy, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Original charcters - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Royal Tutor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextdoorgays/pseuds/nextdoorgays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekyeggs/pseuds/snekyeggs
Summary: "A sigh escaped Callisto as he sat in the cramped carriage. He had been traveling for about a day now, and he hadn’t stretched in what seemed like forever. He fidgeted in his seat, slightly crumpling the letter he held. He glared daggers at it. He blamed the letter for the discomfort he was in right now, for blaming the sender of the letter seemed disrespectful. Besides, Callisto didn’t fancy snapping at the King of Fleauran because he was annoyed at being summoned when he should be feeling pride. Being named the new Royal Tutor of Fleauran was a great honor, after all....That thought didn’t cheer him up."





	A Teacher's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> @snekyeggs for Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr  
> Most of the character designs will be posted on Twitter of Instagram! I might draw scenes as well.  
> @nextdoorgays on Twitter  
> She made half of these characters and helped me come up with plot points when I got stuck!
> 
> *Please Note: This story is heavily based on the Royal Tutor Manga by Higasa Akai in the beginning, but it will diverge from the original pretty soon so hang in there!

A sigh escaped Callisto as he sat in the cramped carriage. He had been traveling for about a day now, and he hadn’t stretched in what seemed like forever. He fidgeted in his seat, slightly crumpling the letter he held. He glared daggers at it. He blamed the letter for the discomfort he was in right now, for blaming the sender of the letter seemed disrespectful. Besides, Callisto didn’t fancy snapping at the King of Fleauran because he was annoyed at being summoned when he should be feeling pride. Being named the new Royal Tutor of Fleauran was a great honor, after all.

...That thought didn’t cheer him up.

Callisto slumped in his seat, the only thing that would cheer him up right now would be if he were able to get out and stretch already. 

An hour passed before Callisto saw the castle looming in the distance, and another thirty minutes before he arrived. He stepped out of the carriage, pulling his suitcase out behind him. Looking around, he spotted a knight guarding the entrance. “Excuse me,” he started, approaching the guard who gave him a stern look. Instead of flinching, he handed her the letter, “I received this summons from the King saying that I was to be the new Royal Tutor. It mentioned a guard would be positioned at the castle gates to greet me, that is you, yes?”

“I see…” She inspected the letter closely, before nodding and dropping her stern demeanor, smiling at him, “Yes, I was sent to escort you, let us drop your luggage in your room.”

Callisto nodded, “After that, I would like to meet with the Princes as soon as possible, if that is alright.”

“Of course, sir.”

As promised, the guard, who he learned was called Adelheide, brought him to his room first. He left everything but his notes, then allowed her to lead him through the large castle. Callisto was taken away at how beautiful everything was, admiring the intricate details of the architecture. He could already tell he would like it here, so long as the Princes behaved, which... wasn't likely. The four princes had managed to chase away every Royal Tutor before him. Callisto turned to the guard, he supposed some preparation was in order. “Miss Adel, What can you tell me about the Princes?” He asked.

“They are a rather rambunctious,” Adel smiled, as if recalling a fond memory, “But they are very kind, you’ll like them.”

Callisto hummed. That didn’t sound much like the rumors he had heard, he would have to be careful moving forward. “I’m sure I will,” He replied.

Adel led him up to a large door, and turned to him, “The princes are waiting in here,” She said, “I wish you luck.”

Callisto thanked her as she walked away and took a deep breath to calm his nerves before pushing open the door.

“Welcome, Professor Callisto!”

Four smooth voices met his ears as Callisto stepped through the door, the princes each smiling warmly. They has a regal air about them. He felt himself relax, as if perhaps this job wouldn’t be as difficult as he feared.

Prince Benjamin, or at least who Callisto assumed was Prince Benjamin based on the information he had gathered, stepped forward, his bright green eyes glinting with something the tutor couldn’t quite place. “We are pleased meet you, Professor,” He said.

Callisto bowed, “It is an honor to be here, I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” He didn't know what he had been worried about, the princes all seemed like sophisticated and charming-

The prince before him barked out a harsh laugh, cutting off his train of thought, “Was that really what you thought we’d say?! How dull could you be?”

Thus, the illusion shattered.

Callisto stood up straight, surprised by the sudden burst of pride and animosity. He narrowed his eyes, this was going to be a lot more work than he would have liked. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he got the chance, a sudden burst of excitement from the corner interrupted him.

“Benny! Don’t be so mean!” A boy with dark brown hair hit Prince Benjamin on the shoulder, “He hasn’t done anything to you!”

“But, Levi!-” Prince Ben looked quite offended, and rubbed his accosted arm delicately.

“No Buts!” The boy, who Callisto now knew was Prince Levi, poked Prince Ben on the nose, effectively cutting him off. He turned to Callisto with a dazzling smile, “I’m sorry about Benny, he’s always been a bit of a spoilsport when it comes to this type of thing.”

“I am not a spoilsport!!” Ben argued, “I'm only letting him know that-”

“Letting him know that what? We don’t want him here?” Another prince stepped forward, scoffing at his younger brother. He looked pretty much identical to Prince Levi, leading Callisto to believe that this was Prince Taylor, his twin. “I’m fairly certain you’re the only one that thinks that, Ben.”

“I am not! Right Josh?” Prince Ben whipped around to give pleading eyes to the remaining prince, Prince Joshua. “We don't need a-”

The youngest prince was once again cut off as Prince Josh swung his arm around his shoulder, chucking, “You’re like this with every tutor, Ben, it’s just your personality at this point.”

Callisto sighed deeply as he watched the four princes argue, Miss Adel had not been wrong when she called them rambunctious. Of course, he should have been expecting this. Students who had managed to chase out every other Teacher, ones that had much more experience than Callisto, would without a doubt be extremely rowdy and abrasive. “Regardless of whether you want me here or not, I do have a job to do, and you will not be chasing me away as easily as you hoped,” He gave a sharp look to Prince Ben, interrupting the Prince’s squabbling. “Now then, I would like to meet with each of you separately so that I may plan your future lessons easier.”

Prince Ben scoffed, “As if. I already told you, my brothers and I don’t need you!”

Prince Joshua removed his arm from his brother’s shoulder, and promptly ignored the declaration. “I’m a bit busy right now, but come to my room when you’re finished with my brothers. I should be free by then,” and with that, the eldest Prince left the room.

The tutor turned to the remaining Princes, “then I suppose that leaves you three, who would like to go first?”

“Actually, uh, Levi and I were going to help schedule a royal visit from…” Prince Taylor began. He cut himself off as a blush crept up his neck, he began to stutter, unable to finish his sentence, “from, uh, from my-”

“From his fiance!” Prince Levi supported, finishing his brother’s sentence, “It shouldn’t take long, so we’ll go after Ben!”

“Yeah…” Prince Taylor agreed, then grabbed his twin’s hand and rushed through the door, dragging the peppy Prince behind him.

The youngest Prince watched his brothers leave, green eyes wide, “No way… they all left…?”

Callisto gave the youngest prince a soft smile, trying to put him at ease, “I suppose that means you’ll be going first?” 

“Never!” Prince Ben huffed, crossing his arms, “I’d rather die than let you tutor me!”

“I understand,” the tutor hummed thoughtfully, putting a gentle hand on Prince Ben’s shoulder and leading him out of the room, “Now, why don’t you show me to your room? I imagine you’ll be much more at ease there.”

“No!” The prince shook his head vigorously, using all his strength to try to remove Callisto’s hand from his shoulder, “I don’t want to!”

Callisto rolled his eyes at the childish antics, tightening his grip on Prince Ben’s shoulder. He acquired the location of the young Prince’s bedroom from a kind, if not bewildered, maid, then dragged the Prince to their destination, sitting him down on a couch as they arrived and taking a seat across from him. “I do not understand why you are being so difficult, it isn’t even a lesson yet.” He said, frustrated.

Prince Ben sat stiffly, seeming to accept his defeat. “I thought I made it clear, I hate tutors and I don’t need one, and if this isn’t a lesson, why are you forcing me into it, huh?”

The tutor sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Like I said before, this interview will serve to help me plan for the future,” He began, giving Prince Ben a calculating look, “I’ll start with something easy… Can you tell me why you dislike teachers so much? If I know the reason, then I can improve upon it.”

“Well, that's because…” it appeared Ben had to think hard for a proper reason, “Because I hate studying! And That’s all teacher’s do! I never get to have any fun!”

The tutor had to force down a smile. So it was pure laziness, that he could handle. “That’s understandable, I suppose. May I ask what curriculum the previous royal tutors have given you?”

Ben blinked, tilting his head, “What the hell is a _curriculum?”_ He asked, sounding the work out carefully.

“A curriculum is all the subjects that make up a course of study,” Callisto explained patiently, then rephrased the question “What have the previous royal tutors taught you?”

“Oh! They never taught me anything!” 

“They…” Callisto tilted his head in confusion, trying to comprehend what the Prince was telling him, “They never taught you? You didn’t learn anything from them? How is that possible?”

The Prince looked smug. “I’m super fast,” he said haughtily, motioning to a trophy case in the corner that was filled with awards for athletic achievements, “None of them could even hope to have caught me!”

“You ran away?” Callisto felt even more confused that before, and eyed the trophy case, “From all of them? That’s… impressive…” If by impressive Callisto meant proving to make the next part of the interview much harder… Callisto sighed, he might as well get it over with. “Well, Prince Benjamin,” He started as he dug out a small piece of paper from his notes, “we’re almost done, I only need you to take this quiz so that-”

Prince Ben jumped to his feet at the word, sprinting towards his bedroom door in an effort to escape any mental work. Callisto saw this coming, and was on his feet in an instant, moving in front of the door so fast that he seemed to have teleport. “Prince Ben,” He said, annoyance coating his tone, “it is a very simple and _short_ quiz, I’m sure you won’t have any trouble!”

“I can’t believe you were hiding a stupid test!” Ben barked, betrayal evident on his face, “I knew that teacher’s weren’t to be trusted!”

“Please make this easier on the both of us and take it,” Callisto pinched the bridge of his nose, “The sooner you’re done the sooner the interview will end.”

“Like hell I will!” Prince Ben narrowed his eyes at Callisto, “and you’ll never make me!”

Callisto began to speak again, but was cut off by a knock on the door behind him. A butler poked his head in, a sheepish smile on his face. “Is everything okay in here?” He asked, glancing at Prince Ben, “I heard arguing from outside, I hope I’m not interrupting anything…” 

“J-Jordan?” Ben froze, a flustered look appearing on his face. The Prince seemed to calm immediately at the butler’s presence, as if like magic.

Callisto narrowed his eyes in the Prince’s direction, noticing the switch in attitude, an idea quickly forming. “Jordan?” He asked, turning to the butler, “A pleasure to meet you. My name is Callisto, I am the new Royal Tutor.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you arrived today!” Jordan gave a charming smile. Prince Ben let out an involuntary squeak, but the butler didn’t seem to notice, “I’m Prince Ben’s personal butler, all the royals have one.”

The tutor smiled, “Yes, well… I’m very sorry that we worried you. I was in the middle of asking the young Prince to take this short quiz to help me plan his lessons, but… he seems to have a problem with it.”

Jordan blinked, then turned to the tutor, “May I see it?” He asked, and Callisto nodded, handing him the paper. He glanced at Ben, who glared back.

As he looked it over, Jordan frowned, “My Prince… These are very simple concepts. I’m sure you will have no trouble completing them…”

Ben gaped, “But-”

The butler shook his head, and gave the Prince a stern look, “Forgive me for speaking out of turn, my Prince, but a child of your status has no reason to be throwing a fit over such a small matter!”

Ben sat down on the sofa, looking properly chastised, and took the test out of Jordan’s hands, “fine… I’ll take it…”

“Thank you, My Prince!” Jordan beamed, brightening up immediately, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to get back to!”

Callisto nodded, thanking the butler as he left. He sat across from Prince Ben once more, glad that his plan had worked and that the Prince had complied. observed said Prince as he worked, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. He was stubborn, proud, and most certainly going to be the toughest student to work with, but it seemed as though he would work diligently once he decided to complete a task. The tutor sighed, if he could turn that stubbornness to work into a determination to succeed, well, what more could a teacher ask for? 

It took a while longer for Prince Ben to finish his assessment, he mumbled and cursed at the paper as he worked, but once he was finished he thrust the paper at Callisto with pride. “I finished!” He smiled haughtily, “What do you think? I bet I got a perfect score!”

“Well, we won’t know until I grade it,” Callisto smiled at the Prince, standing and heading towards the door, “I’ll do that after I speak with your brothers.”

Ben seemed to deflate at that, “oh.. we’re done? You’re leaving?”

“For now,” He opened the door, turning to address the Prince before leaving, “Please meet me in the Hall at 4 o’clock so that we could discuss your scores and future lessons.”

He heard Ben muttering to himself as the door closed, and noticed the butler from before approaching. Jordan, if Callisto remembered correctly, held a plate with a small piece of cake in his hands. “Hello, Professor,” He greeted cheerfully, “He finished the test?”

The tutor nodded, “I must thank you, he worked very well after you left.”

“Happy to help!” Jordan beamed, then looked down at the plate, “I felt bad for scolding him, though, it wasn’t my place…”

“You brought that to apologize?”

Jordan hummed in affirmation, running his fingers through his long hair, “I hope he isn’t too upset…”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Prince Ben seems to appreciate you a lot,” Callisto said, attempting to reassure him, “Besides, If you bring him cake there’s no way he’ll stay mad at you.”

He laughed, “I guess you're right. Thank you, Professor.”

“Of course. If you’ll excuse me,” He moved past the butler, who smiled and entered the youngest Prince’s room. Callisto hummed as he walked, going over the youngest Prince’s interview one more time as he started his search for the twins.

This job was going to be interesting, so say the least.


End file.
